


Oscar Diaz-Fight and Make Up

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drinking, F/M, Fights, Past, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: A fight between you and Oscar escalates.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Oscar Diaz-Fight and Make Up

You were sitting on the couch in your pajamas, the lamp on the end table causing a dim glow on you as you typed away on your phone. It was three am and you haven’t heard from Oscar in four hours. You were heated,scared,and anxious. Heated because he could just be ignoring your calls and messages, but then scared and anxious because he could be in trouble with another gang or even the cops. That’s probably what worried you most, you had no doubt that Oscar could hold his own when it came to physical stuff between the other rival gangs but if he was arrested who knew how long he would have to be away from you this time. You don’t know what you would do if he happened to be taken away from you again. Minutes that feel like hours pass and finally you hear a car door slam followed by keys unlocking the front door.  
“What the fuck Oscar?!” You shout as you shoot up off the couch and to your feet,”Does your phone not fucking work?”  
He shuts the door behind him and turns to look at you with a raised eyebrow,”It died a few hours ago, anyways you know I had shit to go take care of. Sometimes things take longer than expected.” He responds with a shrug and nonchalant tone.  
“Exactly so you didn’t think to tell me it would take longer than expected? You didn’t fucking THINK to tell me that you wouldn’t be home till after three am? You never fucking think of me and it’s not right.” You tell him with a scoff before turning around to head down the hall and into the bedroom,Oscar following behind now in shock and rage.  
“Seriously? Why is everything always a issue with you?” He snaps as you roll your eyes and kick off your slippers by the bedroom door,”You know how things work around here. Quit acting brand new Y/N. I don’t have to tell you shit. It’s none of your concern at the end of the day.” He says and even though you see the instant regret on his face you can’t help but get even more worked up.  
“It wouldn’t be a issue if you just call me or...or I don’t know send me a message.” You sigh loudly with a small stomp of your foot in frustration,”I get scared Oscar. I do know how things work around here, that’s why I get worried. I’m not trying to dog you twenty four seven but I have the right to know why the fuck my boyfriend isn’t home when he specifically told me he would be home in just a few hours. You owe me the respect to at least keep your word.” You say as your eyes fill with tears,”Don’t treat me like I’m just some girl in your life. I’ve been right next to you through it all. You were in prison all alone? Well I was in our bed all alone, because of you. I’m the one that drove up twice a week to see you behind some stupid thick glass for only twenty five minutes, because of you. I took care of Cesar...I took care of shit around here, because you weren’t here.” You say furiously wiping away at the tears that now fell down your cheek, Oscar looking sorry and walking up to you slowly,”You haven’t even been home that long and all I want is to just be with you. Is that too much for me to ask? I don’t want you out all night because that means more of a chance of you getting hurt or picked up, and that will mean you getting taken from me again.”  
“Baby I know, trust me I know.” He says and pulls you into his arms and holds you to him, you don’t push away instead opting for resting your forehead against his chest and sniffling back more tears,”I’m sorry I just said that. I don’t mean that at all. Of course you deserve to know what is going on and I never want you to feel scared baby. My phone really did die and I just didn’t think to tell you. I won’t do it again, I promise mami.” He says and cups your face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the final tears,”Tu eres toda mi vida. I fucking love you.” Oscar says firmly but somehow lovingly at the same time.  
You slowly process his words and decide to just give in. He sounds sincere and you obviously know Oscar didn’t actually intend to hurt your feelings. It’s late and your tired and you just want to lay in bed with the love of your life. You look up at him with a small sad smile and lightly nod in understanding,”Okay.” You say softly in acceptance,”I love you.”Finally wrapping your arms back around him in return. He sighs in relief and leans down to press your lips together momentarily.  
”I love you.” He repeats against your mouth before moving away to sit down on the bed, pulling you into his lap after and holding you in comfortable silence until you both fall asleep and all the negative from tonight is slept away.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request!


End file.
